Raura: New feelings
by IdalovesR5
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. Hope you like it! This is a story about Ross and Laura and when Ross started to have feelings for Laura. I'm from Denmark so please accept my english.
1. Chapter 1: The wrap party

**Raura part 1**

Ross POV

The last day we shoot "Austin and Ally". It had been great to record season 2 of Austin & Ally, and I looked forward to see what people will say to Auslly. Surprisingly, I even love the idea of Austin and Ally got together. They were just right for each other. Laura was just perfect as Ally. There were also many rumors that we were together, but the rumors were wrong. Laura was my best friend, nothing more.

It was evening and we have our wrap party with all the actors and everyone behind the camera. Although I was sad about season 2 was over, I was pretty sure we would get a season 3. I was happy when I met up to the party. Laura was the first who saw me and ran up against me.

Laura: "Hey Ross". She gave me a big hug.

Ross: "Hey Laura, great to see you." We stood there and looked in each other eyes, and I got a weird feeling.

Raini: "Hey you two"

Calum: "and hello to me too"

Ross: "Hi there"

Laura: "I'm so sad season 2 is over"

Ross: "There will come another one. I'm sure!"

Raini & Calum: "I hope so!"

Riker, Rydel, Ratliff, Ryland & Rocky: "Hello!"

I smiled happy to my family. They supported me in my acting career. They were just amazing!

Laura: "Oh, I'll miss you so much!"

Rydel: "We will also miss you our little Laura"

My sister was very good friends with Laura and Raini. They talked about everything.

The evening went too fast. We have to say goodbye.

Calum: "Oh god now is time"

Raini: "It is so sad"

We hugged each, and said we would miss each other when I came to Laura I lifted her up and hugged her and when I got her down again I could see a few tears in her eyes.

Laura: "I really hope we get a third season"

Ross: "me too!"

Laura: "I will miss you my Rossy"

Ross: "and I will miss you Laurlaur, but were going to Australia in two weeks"

Laura: "Yay!". She smiled happy. We laughed a little, until my family came and said we need to go home. I looked at Laura. There was something that had changed. I didn't know what.


	2. Chapter 2: I miss you

**Raura part 2**

Ross POV

It had been a whole week! I missed the cast so much and especially Laura and her cute smile. I missed every time she laughed at my complete stupid jokes. It surprised me that I was thinking about Laura more than the others. Last time, after the first season, I had missed them all equally. Rydel stopped my thoughts when she knocked on the door.

Ross: "Come in."

Rydel: "Hey"

"Hey"

"Didn't you hear mother called and said there was food?"

"Sorry, I was in my own thoughts. I'm coming"

Rydel broke out in laughter "it must have been very deep thoughts. Ross doesn't hear there is food..?"

I sent her a smile and followed her down. Rydel explained laughing that I didn't heard them.

Stormie: "What were you thinking my baby?"

Ross: "Just the upcoming tour"

Riker: "You're lying"

"No I don't!" I looked down.

Riker: "Yes"

"Okay, I just miss the whole cast. We almost filmed "Austin and Ally" a whole year, and now it's just over"

Rydel: "Until we get a season 3"

"If we do"

"You said to Laura a week ago that you were sure of that?"

"I hope!"

Stormie: "You can message Raini, Laura & Calum that they can come over tomorrow"

"Really mom?"

"Yes"

"You're the best!" I ran over to her and gave her a big hug. Now I just hoped they all could. I wrote

a message to them in our common message.

_Hey, Raini, Calum & Laur_

_My mother said I should invite you over tomorrow. I miss you guys! Hope you can. - Ross_

_Hey, I'm coming! I miss you! - Raini_

_Me too! - Calum_

I looked at the phone, but Laura didn't answer.

Stormie: "Sit down and eat Ross"

"Laura does not answer"

Rydel: "Give the girl 2 minutes"

"Raini and Calum already answered"

"But our sweet Laura has a flip phone"

Everyone burst out laughing. We always teased her with her flip phone. I didn't know what the iPhone had done to her. I had even offered to buy one for her, but she thinks her flip phone was fantastic. I sat down and ate, because I was hungry, of cause. I was eating when my phone vibrated, and normally I never looked at my phone when we were eating, but I couldn't wait to see what she answered.

_Yay! Miss you all so much, of course I come. Yes yes - Laura_

Ross: "Year!"

Everyone looked at me. That was a spontaneous year. I did not understand why Laura suddenly started to mean so much to me. She was my best friend, so of course I she means a lot to me, but not more than Calum & Raini. Now I didn't know what I felt? She meant more, but why I didn't know.


	3. Chapter 3: Everyday with you is great

**Raura part 3**

Ross POV

Ross: "Hey." I gave them all a big hug.

Raini: "It feels like 100 years"

Laura: "Yes, oh god I've missed you guys"

We went inside, where my family gave them all a big hug. Then Riker suggested that we went to the pool, so we changed all to swimsuits. When the girls came down, I was speechless. Laura looked too good in her bikini.

Ross: "WOW!"

Rydel sent me a strange look. I looked down. Oh god how I made things awkward. I yelled "the last in the water is a chicken" and then I made a huge bump in the pool. The water splashed up on the girls.

Rydel & Raini: "ROSS", Laura: "Rossy!"

All hopped into the pool and splashed around. I sat in a corner with Calum.

Calum: "You are a little strange today"

Ross: "What?"

"You stare at the girls all the time and when they came out, you were really enthusiastic"

"They are my friends, of cause, I look at them"

"But You look in different way. Believe me, Ross, I know you"

"There is nothing," I said but I did not sound very convincing.

"Oh god, you are in love with Laura"

"What?"

"Oh, I've been waiting for this day, just as much time we had to wait for Auslly"

"What are you talking about Calum, I'm not in love with Laura." I blushed.

"You're blushing"

"Because I don't know what I think about her"

"You must tell her!"

"What's to tell? Hi Laura, I've been a bit confused the last week. I may have been liking you in months, but I'm not sure"

"hmmm okay, but I can help you buddy"

"Thanks Calum, you are cool, but I think I need to think about it, because I do not know if I like her"

Our conversation was stopped when Laura and Raini came up to us.

Raini: "What do you guys talking about?"

Ross: "uhm, uhm ..."

Calum: "About a possible season 3 of Austin & Ally." I could thank my friend for making things up so fast. He was brilliant, that boy!

The rest of the day, was there no opportunity to talk with Calum alone and that was just fine, because I really did not know what to say.

Laura was the last to be picked up, and as we stood in the hallway and say goodbye she smiled happy for me "Rossy, it has really been a great day! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you more!"

"Hey Laur, What did the banana said to the monkey?"

She made big eyes, and I smiled and said "a banana"

She burst into hysterical laughter and I laughed because she was so sweet.

"I've missed the jokes so much!"

"I've missed telling them"

She gave me a big hug "Rossy, I have never met someone like you, someone who is always fun and sweet. I am really lucky to have such a wonderful friend like you!"

"You too Laur! You're the best"

We stood and looked into each other eyes and I could feel that something had changed. She was not just my best friend. Maybe I was in love with my best friend?

"Laura"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course!"

"It's because, um .. uh .. Just forget it"

She looked confused, "you know you can say it to me if something is wrong"

I smiled and gave her another hug. I could not tell her I might have liked her, what if she did not feel the same way about me. Our friendship would be ruined. Right now I'd be happy to have such a great friend that I could tell everything.

"I'll see Rossy, and I am really looking forward to Australia!"

"Me too! See Laur, and goodnight"

She smiled and walked out the door and I was just staring at her. I was fallen in love with my best friend. Maybe I had felt something for her during the whole season 2, but after it was stopped, and I no longer had to play her on-screen boyfriend, I missed it. A lot more than I should.


	4. Chapter 4: Rydel knows

Raura part 4

Ross POV

"Rydel!"

Rydel came running out of her room "What happened to you, Ross?"

I smiled happy to her "can we talk?"

She looked confused at me, but said yes. I went with her into her room, and we sat down in her bed.

"I really feel I can trust you Rydel"

"Of course you can. You're my brother"

"Thanks Rydel. I have something I want to talk about"

"Just tell me"

"Okay, there's this girl. How can I tell it? Do you promise to keep the secret?"

"You know you can trust me Ross, if you tell me to keep the secret, I will do that"

"You can either say it to our family or Ratliff"

"I promise to keep it a secret my little bro"

"Okay, there is this girl who I known for a long time now, and I just thought we were friends, but lately I have noticed that I look at her in a different way, and I actually think I've maybe start to like her for. Maybe for a long time without knowing it"

"Oh, Laura" Rydel whispered, with a smile.

"How did you know?"

"Firstly it looks like you are a lost puppy when you look at her, secondly you two are really cute together and last but not least, you two always laugh together"

"I'm not a lost puppy!"

"If you say so" she said not convinced

"Rydel!.. Is it really that obvious?"

"Yes"

I smiled a little. I became more and surer that I had actually been in love with my best friend for a while.

"What are you going to do?"

"That's what I don't know. I will not at ruined our friendship"

"But you can just go around and keep it a secret. She will see that you are hiding something"

I looked at my sister. She used to give the right advice. That's why I had come to her. I knew the boys would just fool around and say I should ask her out at once, but I needed some advice.

"You're right, and so was Calum. I have to talk to her"

"That's good bro" she said with a smile and gave me a big hug.

I needed to practice how I would say it. How would you tell your best friend that you probably had become a little, just little in love with them? Sunday, came too fast, where we had to go to Australia. I had no idea how I was going to say it to her. When I was leaving home with my mother, I got a big hug from the whole family and Ratliff. Rydel whispered also in my ear 'good luck with Laur'.

I was nervous when we reached the airport. Laura stood there with her mother, and as always, she gave me a huge smile and a hug. Laura's mother also gave me a big hug and said we had to take good care of her little girl. My mom smiled happily to her mother, "We will take good care of her".

We had some fun in the airport took some crazy pictures. Today was the day when Austin in 'Austin and Ally' started to like Ally. We put a funny picture up on OfficialR5 Instagram with a picture of us and wrote 'Austin likes Ally'. I start laughing because I think there also should stand 'and Ross likes Laura'. When Laura asked what I was laughing about I just said I had found a new joke, so I had to come up with a stupid joke quickly. The joke was really stupid and wasn't funny at all but Laura laughed, and it made me smile happy. She was just so sweet.

When we finally got on the plane, I could relax and chill all the way to Australia, where I had to talk to Laura. I had to do it soon. It would just get worst if I waited.


	5. Chapter 5: Australia

Raura Part 5

Ross POV

"Rossy?"

I opened eyes. I had fallen asleep on Laura's shoulder.

"Sorry Laura"

She smiled "No problem, but we are in Australia soon, so I thought you needed to wake up"

"I really think that Australia is going to be great," I said with a big smile on my face. It had been a long trip, but the first part I had a nice time with movies and Laura and the last time I had slept. My mother looked at us and smiled. Now we are starting to land.

Finally we were able to get out of the plane, and it was nice to finally say that we were in Australia. Laura and I had promised to do some travelcam, so we did that while we waited for our luggage. My mother starts laughing while we were doing the travelcam because we were really silly.

When we finally reached the hotel, I fell on the bed. Laura sat smiling beside me.

Laura: "Everything's gonna be so exciting!"

Ross: "I can't wait!"

Stormie: "I'll just go out and buy some fruit and check things out. I'll be back in an hour"

"It's fine mom." Although I knew that now I had the opportunity to talk to Laura, I did not know if I could do it. What if Laura did not feel the same way?

"Laura?"

"What's my Rossyboy?"

Oh god, how should I say it?

"I was wondering if you have ever liked one of your friends?"

"Like, in what way?"

"Like, like in the love way"

"Uh, why?" She said nervously.

"I'm just curious"

"Ross, there must be a reason. Do you love someone?"

"No". Oh god, why did I said it? She just looked at me completely confused, so to make things a little less awkward I said with a smile, if she wan't to check the hotel out.

"Let me clean my face, and then I'm ready"

While she was on the toilet I wrote a message to Rydel.

_Hey sis, we are arrived and I am really looking forward to see Australia. Hope you are doing well at home. - Ross_

_Oh hello Ross. Glad to hear you guys are doing well! Everything goes quiet and calm at home and we are getting ready for the LOUDtour! Say hello to Laura and mom and say we already miss them and you of cause! Did you've got to talked with Laura?_

_Well, I think I must have screwed up a little. She still do not know I like her and think I just made it all very complicated, by almost shouting I was not liking anyone. Oh I always get so hopeless when there are some cute girls around. I wish you were here Rydel! I need you!_

_Head up bro! You do not give up. I know you probably have to get it said. Take her out to dinner one of these days. She will love it. You know how Laura is. She appreciates when people thinks of her. I wish I could be there with you guys! Australia sound cool!_

_Thanks sis. I will think about a dinner. Maybe I should do that._

Laura: "Shall we go Rossy, or are you completely lost in your mobile"

Ross: "Oh sorry. I'm coming!"


	6. Chapter 6: The beach

**Raura part 6**

Ross POV

Laura and I walked around the hotel and were silly as usual and talked as usual. What was so great about Laura was that she was so easy to talk to. She read me like an open book and she always made me smile.

"Ross"

"Oh sorry Laura. Did you say something?"

"You really have been in your own thoughts today"

"Yes, well it's because I am thinking about something"

She looked at me but said nothing. She would probably ask what I thought of, but she would not ask me if I don't want to talk about it.

Ross: "My mother is probably at home right now. Why do not we go back to the room? We can maybe reach the beach later?"

"Okay" she said with a smile on her lips.

Stormie: "Hey kids"

"Hey mom. Can we go down to the beach?"

"Yes, if you guys are not tired"

Laura: "Not at all! I am so excited to see Australia!"

Ross: "Yes, let's go"

We took down to the beach. It was really beautiful, and I enjoyed to stand and looked at the beautiful beach. I turned around and would say to Laura if she also thought it was incredibly beautiful but the only thing that came out of my mouth was "WOW"

"Ross?"

"Um .. Um .. Do you also think it's great? That's why I said WOW"

"Well, the beach is great!"

I was really hoping she didn't realized it was her amazing beautifulness I said 'wow' to. She looked so damn good in a bikini.

"Let's get in the water" I said eagerly, and ran out to the water.

"I'm coming Rossy!"

We ran out into the water and splashed the water around us. We started to have a little fight in the water. We splashed water on each other and just played around.

"Ross, Rossy stop it!"

"Never Laur!"

She started laughing and ducked under the water. I couldn't see her and started to get quite nervous. Where was she?

"Gotcha!"

I felt some small hands on my shoulder and some legs around my waist.

"Laura"

I tried to shake her off but she was holding on. I couldn't stop laughing.

Laura: "I always win"

"I'll always let you win Laur!"

She laughed happy and gave me a hug from behind.

She jumped happy down from my back and then we went back to the beach where my mother sat and waited for us.

"It looked nice"

Laura & Ross: "It was great!"

Stormie: "I got the cutest picture of you two out there!"

We looked glad at the photo and I couldn't stop smiling. It was there where she hugged me from behind and we really looked like a newly in love couple.

Laura: "omg that's so cute!"

Ross: "Yeah"

Stormie: "I just think that it is so lovely to look at you two"

I wish I could post it on Instagram and Twitter, but then all the Raurashippers would go crazy. Maybe now I could understand why people thought we were together. Sometime we really looked like a couple.

The rest of the day we had a good time in the city. Laura shopped some new clothes and I helped her. She looked just damn good in everything she took on but I just tried to play the sweet friend and said "It looks cool on you" even though I wish I could say something like "You look like a tv-star. You look fantastic!" It was all starting to become so complicated in my head. She was the last I thought about the night before we went to bed. I had to make a deal with my mom one of these days so I could invite Laura out to dinner. Just Laura and I, without my mom.


	7. Chapter 7: A dinner

**Raura part 7**

On Wednesday we had to make a lot of interviews and Thursday we had our live stream where we had to answer questions from fans. I was hoping that people didn't put too much attention to the fact that I came to say what I love about Laura instead of my favorite thing about her when the question came about favorite things about each other.

We had just finished the interview and came back to the hotel.

Laura: "It was fun"

Ross, "yeah"

Stormie: "It was super fun to sit and hear you answer the question"

Ross: "You are so sweet mom!"

Laura: "But now I'm curious Ross. Who is your celebrity crush? "

Ross: "Whaaaaat?"

"You said you had one, but you wouldn't tell it because you would not ruin your chances, but you can still tell me"

"Later"

"Um, okay"

Stormie: "What have you intend to do for the rest of the day?"

Ross: "Can we see some of Australia? That would be fun"

On Friday, we shouldn't do so much, but just make some small interviews. When evening came, I stood with my mother.

Ross: "Mom, can I ask you something?"

Stormie: "Of course, darling"

"I was wondering if can ask Laura about her and I could go out to dinner alone today. Just some time alone together"

"Of course you can do that. Now you two had me in the back the last few days, so it's probably a very good idea, I can also relax a bit. I need some relax time"

"Thanks, Mom!"

I ran quickly into the other room where Laura was sitting with her laptop and music in her ears.

"Laur?"

"Hello Laura?"

"Oh, Ross, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner today?"

"Your mother is so sweet. She take us out for dinner"

"It that was me, Ross, who invited you, Laura"

"What?"

"It is just long time since we two have had a time alone, so I wondered if you want to go out."

She looked a little confused at me, but nodded her head and smiled "Of course I will go out with you Rossy"

Okay, let's go in an hour "I said with a huge smile. I know I just made it sound as if we were not going on a date, but now we should have little alone time and I was hoping I could talk normal with her.

As we were leaving, Laura had dressed, and looked so amazing. She had her hair in a braid down on the shoulder, and some smart shorts and a cute t-shirt. She looked good.

"Are you ready Rossy?"

"I'm coming Laur"

Stormie: "Have a good night kids"

Laura and I found a nice little restaurant. I really liked the relaxed look. We found a table away from the others and sat down and started talking.

Laura: "It has really been a wonderful trip!"

Ross: "I think that to! I wish that we weren't going home on Sunday"

"It's so sad!"

"But it has not only been a great trip because we have seen Australia and have met a lot of happy and good fans"

"What do you mean, Ross?"

"It has also been great because I have been allowed to share it all with you! I didn't know one I would rather experience so many amazing things with, which you"

"How are you sweet Rossy. I feel the same way"

I sent her a little smile and winked with eyes.

Laura: "Do not look so cute"

"It is not my fault that I'm so cute"

"Maybe not"

"Laura .."

"Yes Rossy"

"There's actually something I want to talk to you about"

"You know you can say everything to me"

"Okay ... There's this girl that I think I like, but we are in the friend zone right now"

"Have you known her for a long time? Do I know her?"

"Yes, you could say that and yes you know her"

"What became of your celebrity crush? Are you no longer trying to have a chance there? "

"She's actually my celebrity crush"

"Is it Maia? She is just so sweet!"

"Whaaat?"

"She is famous and you two have been friends for a long time? And I know her"

"Maia is really sweet, but we have a sibling relationship. She's like a sister"

Laura just looked at me and hoped I soon would give her an answer. I took a deep breath.

"It is you Laura"

Laura: "uh ..."


	8. Chapter 8: Is this a dream?

**Raura Part 8**

Laura's POV

Laura: "uh ..."

Had I just heard Ross say he liked me? Did he really just said that? It had to be a dream or something.

Ross: "I'm sorry Laura ..."

"Why sorry?"

"Because you do not feel the same way, and now I've ruined our friendship"

"You've not ruined our friendship!"

I couldn't get into my head that Ross liked me? I knew that I care a lot about him and saw him as my best friend, but although Ross also often said to me that he saw me as his best friend, but sometimes I just thought not as much as I saw him as my best friend because sometimes he seemed just annoyed at all the official events.

"Laura .. Please say something"

"I, I do not know what to say?"

Ross looked down at the table.

Laura: "I'm just surprised"

"Why?"

"Because I had not imagined you that you who is super relaxed and just in control of things, fall for me, which is silly and crazy"

"You're silly and crazy in a good way!"

I smiled happy to him.

Ross: "Besides that, you are my best friend!"

"And you're mine! But sometimes I've just been in doubt you don't put as much in our friendship as I did"

"Why should I not do it? I've always treated you like my best friend"

"You are always extremely kind to me and give me too much attention when we are alone, but as soon as we are official events, and especially here in the past you just looked annoyed"

Ross began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Laura I've tried to hide that I liked you"

"How long has this been going on?"

"I found out about one week after season 2 ended, and I know that I have behaved weird in a long time before that, but I've probably just liked you without knowing it"

I looked at him. All of a sudden it all gave more sense.

Ross: "But do not you like me?"

"Of course I do! You're one of the people who care most about me!"

"You know how like I mean"

I smiled to him. I had never thought of him as a future boyfriend, because well, why I did I never thought of him in that way? He was sweet, funny, good-looking and treated me really great. I just was not that good to show my emotions and I probably not felt good enough for someone like Ross.

"Rossy, I just never thought of you in that way"

He looked sad.

Laura: "But only because I never have thought of you in that way, didn't mean could be compared with you"

"What do you mean?"

"You're everything that I'm not"

"But I like you just the way you are!"

I smiled happy to him. Who would not want someone like him to be his girlfriend? He was everything you dreamed of. My heart pounded now. This must be a dream. It was too good to be true.

"Rossy .." I raised my hand and took his in my. I had to make sure this was real. We intertwined our fingers together and he sent me a nervous smile.

"I like you, too Rossy, actually I like you very much"

We leaned in across the table at the same time, and when our lips met, a lot of butterflies were in my stomach. It was great to finally kiss him in real life.


	9. Chapter 9: Love

**Raura Part 9**

Ross POV

What was going on? I kissed the girl of my dreams. I felt like I was in heaven. Everything I had held back was finally not a secret anymore. I was so happy!

When we slept each other's lips, in my opinion, too early, she sent me a little smile.

Ross: "Laura ... I do not know what to say.."

Laura: "You don't need to say anything"

I sent her a little smile.

Laura: "I really like you Ross, and maybe also as something more than a friend, but.."

"But what?"

"I'm just afraid we do something which could ruined our friendship"

"You mean if things go wrong?"

"Yes. I will not ruined things between us"

"Why just do not see all the positive things about this Laur?"

"Because I've got to look realistically at things. You are going on tour and we're going to be much away from each other"

"I think we can worked it because of love"

"Always so romantic Rossy"

"You know me.."

She looked into my eyes. I hoped she wouldn't ruin my dream that I thought had come true.

Ross: "Do you not want me?"

"You must never say that Ross! I lo .. I really like you! "

"You love me?"

"That's not what I said"

"I love you too Laur"

She laughed and sent me a big smile.

"You are so damn sweet, but Rossy I'm just afraid.."

"Don't be that. I will never let you go"

She put her other hand over our fingers, when she looked up she blinked rapidly with her eyes.

"I want to try Ross, but you must promise me one thing!"

"Anything Laur"

"You will always be my best friend?"

"No matter what!"

What could go wrong? We loved and cared for each other and I would never betray her.

Ross: "We are doing this together"

"Always"

We got up and went home to the hotel while we were holding hands. While we were walking, I started to hum 'Here comes forever'. The song described Laura's and my relationship.

The rest of the trip in Australia was fantastic and I enjoyed being her boy, even though I could not show it to anyone. My mother knew it, of course and she was really happy. Rydel wrote that she jumped around when she heard it. Calum and Raini just said 'finally'. The rest of my family was just happy because they really like Laura and thought she was perfect for me, but I was probably the one who smiled the most, I had my dream girl. Laura was amazing!

As we sat at the airport on the way home, Laura was just about buying something food. I sat on my twitter, and I couldn't stop being writing 'I think its official, I am girl crazy, and proud of it!'. Yeah I was talking about beautiful Laura. Yeah I was in love. I was only girl crazy about one girl, but I couldn't tell the world that son I just written I was girl crazy. I was not lying.

The way home was quiet and calm and I enjoyed every second, with Laura in my company. It had been an amazing trip and I finally had Laura as my girl. She was no one other. She was mine!


	10. Chapter 10: kisses and swollen lips

**Raura Part 10**

Laura POV

Ross had been in London for a few days, and I had missed him. We had now been together for about 1 ½ weeks and it was fantastic to be his girl! He was one of the sweetest, and while he had been in London, I had at least got 5 messages every day.

I was at home with Ross´ family, and waited for Ross coming home.

Rydel: "Are you looking forward to see him?"

Laura: "Yes I do! Now when we are together, the days feel much longer without him"

Rydel: "He will be difficult to have with us on the tour"

"Oh god yes.. What can I do when you guys are on tour?"

"It will be fine"

We were interrupted when the door went up and I heard his happy voice.

"Guess whose home?"

Laura: "Rossy!"

I ran into the hallway and jumped into his arms.

Ross, "Laur"

Laura: "I'm sorry.. I'm just glad to see you"

"And I am happy to see you!"

Rydel: "how sweet"

Ratliff: "They are so cute"

Laura: "Oh stop it"

Ross took my hand and smiled happy to the rest of his family.

Rocky: "Was London cool?"

Stormie & Ross: "It was so awesome!"

Riker: "You guys are so lucky that you get the opportunity"

Everyone laughed happy and we went into the living room where we all sat down and heard about Ross´ and Stormie's trip to London. I loved London so much so I thought it was really great to hear about the trip.

Later in the evening Ross and I was alone in his room.

Ross: "It's so nice to be with you! I relax completely with you"

"Me too! No one else I'd rather share my time with"

He turned around and touched gently my lips with his. It gave me butterflies in my stomach every time his lips were on mine.

We kissed for a long time and the kisses were also becoming more intense as the door flew open. Ross and I pulled apart.

Ryland, Riker, Rocky, Ratliff: "Oops"

Rydel: "Boys stop it. Give them some time alone"

I blushed, but the boys were just laughing.

Ross: "Go out!"

Rocky: "It is just so fun to look at Laura's face. Are you sure she doesn't need to go to the doctor? Her face doesn't look normal. She is more red than a tomato"

Laura: "Stop it Rocky"

Everybody start to laugh at me. I even to smile, you couldn't be annoyed at the Lynch family.

Ross: "She's just so cute"

Rydel: "Why are you guys so cute?"

We laughed happy.

Ryland: "Well, however we would ask if you guys want to go and watch some movies downstairs?"

Ross: "I'm little tired, but we can sure see some movies"

We went downstairs and sat down in front of the TV. My head was at Ross lap and he was playing with my hair.

Next morning I awoke on Ross´ lap. All the others were sleeping around me. I blinked quietly with eyes.

Rydel: "Good morning Laur"

"Good morning," I muttered and stood up.

Rydel broke out in laughter.

Laura: Whaaaat? "

"I can see you guys had fun last night before we were interrupted you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you looked yourself in the mirror?"

I ran to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I understand quickly what Rydel were talking about. My lips were red and swollen. Had we really kissed so much?

I went quietly back to the living room where everyone was now awaked by Rydels laughter.

Rocky: "What happened?"

Rydel: "It is ... hahaha ... It ... hahaha"

Riker: "come on Rydel"

Rydel pointed at me. I looked quickly down at the floor.

Ratliff: "What happened to Laura?"

I looked up slowly. They were supposed to see it sooner or later.

Everyone burst out laughing when they saw my lips exempt Ross. He was bright red in the face.

Ross: "oops.."

Riker: "You must take care of yourselves children"

Ross pushed his brother and smiled.

I went to Ross and sat next to him. He gave me a quick kiss and smiled to me.

Riker: "Take care sweethearts. We would hate to see Laura's lips swelled up even more"

Everyone laughed and Ross and I smiled. They could tease us as long it was in a sweet way.

I loved that family so much! They mean everything to me.


	11. Chapter 11: Austin&Ally cast day

**Raura part 11**

Ross POV

Ross: "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Laura: "Another great trip with you!"

I smiled to my sweet girlfriend. In the morning we had a trip to New York, for some work with Disney. I felt so lucky to have this job. It was great to get out and meet all these amazing fans and spend some time with my best friends. It was just also so great to be in New York with my girlfriend when I need to leave to go on LOUD tour in one week.

Ross: "How has the school been the last two days?"

"Really good. It's sometimes a little difficult that I come and go so much"

"I understand it has been hard. I don't understand how you can do that"

"You know I love school!"

"Hahaha... My little dork"

"Only your dork" she laughed and leaned forward and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips.

Laura: "Do you guys have been practicing a lot here the last two days"

"Yes .. It has been so cool! I can't wait to our tour!"

"It's going to be crazy"

"Yeah, pretty much"

She smiled warmly to me.

Laura: "Would Raini and Calum come over tonight?"

"Yes they are coming soon"

"Wuhu.. I think is going to be a Austin and Ally cast day"

Laura and I had fun and were just joking while we waited for our friends. Finally, they came and it was great to see them, because I hadn't seen them for 100 years. In fact, I hadn't seen them since the day before Australia. I had been in Australia, London and the last two days I had just been practicing for our tour. Fortunately, I had called them and texted with them, because they were some of my best friends.

Raini: "Hey lovebirds"

Laura: "Stop it!"

Calum and I burst out laughing. Laura was so sweet.

Calum: "I've really missed you, and you two are going on a trip again, like last time"

Ross: "Yes, yes we just have a lot of trips!"

Raini: "But who would not go to New York?"

Laura: "omg, I love New York so much.. Really, I love that city!"

We went into the living room and sat in front of the TV and saw some movies.

Raini: "Where is your family Ross?"

Ross: "They are out, but they are coming home later. They would also like to see you guys. They have only seen Laur since Australia"

Raini: "I also missed them, so I'm looking forward to see them!"

We had been sitting for some time, and had told some crazy stories to each other.

Calum: "Let's just go out and let's go in the pool!"

Laura, "yay"

We ran up and changed, and then we ran downstairs. Calum and I made both a huge bomb in the water so the water flew up on the girls. I knew that the girls would be long to get in the water, so I crawled quickly out of the water to do anything about that thing. They looked both confused at me and so I ran over and lifted Laura up in my arms and then I jumped in the water with her in my arms.

Laura: "Rossy, Rossy!"

Raini and Calum couldn't stop laughing and Laura couldn't be angry. She just began to smile.

Laura: "You're just so cute huh?"

Ross: "I know you think I'm cute"

She tried to make a mad face, but she couldn't.

Ross: "Do you forgive me?"

I pulled her in to me and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Laura: "Sorry, but I can't be mad at you"

Ross: "I know that"

Raini: "Okay lovebirds. You're cute and all that, but let's have fun now"

Calum: "yeah!"

We started to have a crazy water fight, and as always it was really fun in their company. They were like my second family.


	12. Chapter 12: New York city

**Raura part 12**

Laura POV

Calum: "See you guys again in 100 years"

Ross: "It is strange to think of"

Raini: "But you two must have a great time in New York!"

Laura: "Thanks Raini"

We hugged each other and then the others hugged Ross' family them goodbye. It was very late and Ross and I need to get up very early the next morning. Ross' family had arrived two hours ago and it had been so good that we all had been together, probably for the last time in a very long time. Although I have to be with Ross the next few days, I was really sad, because it would be 100 years before we all were together again.

Ross and I went upstairs and were going to sleep. I lay safely in his arms.

Ross, "Laur?"

"Yeah?" I muttered tired.

Ross: "I love you"

Although he had previously said it, it meant something else now. Back then in Australia, it had been more in a friendship way and while we had been about to find out what would happen to us.

Laura: "Rossy ... I love you too!"

He squeezed me into his chest.

Ross: "Always"

He kissed my forehead. I fell happily to sleep that night. I was looking very much forward tomorrow.

The next morning the sun shone through the window.

Stormie: "We have to go kids! Laura's mother has already arrived"

Ross: "We are coming now mom!"

We ran quickly down the stairs, where our parents were. My mother smiled at me and gave us both a big hug. I was so glad my mother also had to go with us this time. After we had eaten something we rushed out and drove towards the airport.

The flight to New York weren't so long and I need to sit and hold my incredible lovely boyfriend in his hand all the way. Ross was singing to men when we sat in the plain, and I could really be quite touched when he did it. He was the best boyfriend, and he treated me like a princess.

Ross: "We are in New York now my beautiful girl"

Laura: "jubiii, I love New York!"

He smiled at me and I pulled me up from the seat. We went happy out of the plane, while our parents went out behind us, with big smiles on their faces. New York was really a great city, and I loved the city!

When we reached the hotel we lay down on the bed. We just lay there and talked and enjoyed to talk with each other. It was really the best thing about Ross. I was never bored with him, even when we did not say a word. He gave me a great feeling! He was the best. I felt incredibly lucky that I had met him.

Next day we had a lot of interviews, but even if it was working, it was great, because I really loved my job and I loved that I got to do it all with Ross.

Tuesday evening, the last night before Ross went back to LA, we went to Disney Upfronts, and I really enjoyed seeing him rock on stage. He was so cool! I couldn't be anything but proud. I felt so lucky to have been allowed to join to see him develop.

When we got back to the hotel, we sat with our fingers intertwined.

Ross: "Tomorrow I'm going home to LA ..."

Laura: "and then you going on tour"

Ross: "Oh god I'm going to miss you"

"I know it.. and I will miss you!"

Laura: "Ross, you have to promise me that we have to write together every day"

"I promise!"

I got tears in my eyes, but I squeezed them quickly away. This was his dream, and I would not sit and cry for shortly we would see each other again. It was only 2 months, and in these two months we had to see each other for some events.

Laura: "I love love love you"

Ross: "And I love love love you"

Laura: "Forever"

Ross: "Forever"

I leaned forward and gave him a big hug. After Ross and I were starting to dating, I had seen a whole new side of him. I thought I had seen his sensitive side, but he was more romantic than I could have imagined. I had fallen in love with him. Maybe I had always loved him, but I never thought that I could be his girl. But now I now that we were meant to be. We fit perfect together, and I was glad that I realized it.


	13. Chapter 13: And then we say goodbye

**Raura Part 13**

Ross POV

Ross, "Laur?"

Laura: "What?"

Ross: "God morning my little sunshine"

"Sweet as always"

I smiled happily to her and nodded quickly on my head. She looked beautiful even though she had morning hair and all that.

We went down and ate a wonderful breakfast, and I tried really to join the time with her and tried not to think about my mother and I drove to the airport soon. I would miss her a lot on the tour, and I really did not know if it could work for me to have a girlfriend at home in LA, but I would give it a try.

We stood up in the room and we needed to say goodbye.

"Laura ..."

"Rossy.. You don't need to say anything"

She sent me a little cautious smile. Maybe it was stupid that I was sad, because already in two weeks I should see her for little photo shoot with the Austin & Ally cast, but when I thought about the fact, that we should not have a normal day together for 100 years, that's what made me sad. The day that we were going to the photo shoot, I could not get to be with her after, because I was going straight back on the bus, so right now I didn't know when we were fooling around in the pool again and have a good time together alone.

Laura: "You just have to be crazy on tour"

Ross: "Every night I will think of you and will be crazy and loud"

She hugged me. She squeezed me towards her and whispered softly in my ear.

"My boy"

"My Girl"

We pulled out from the hug and she gave me a gentle kiss on the lips.

Ross: "I love you"

Laura: "And I love you"

Ross: "See you soon!"

"See you"

I turned around and walked away. I was sure that I would miss her, but I was also excited about the tour and just to kick it on stage, and in 2 months we were together again!

Laura POV

I stood there and looked after him. I had tears in my eyes. I was just so stupid, but it was just typical me. I should see him soon again, but it was just too hard to know that he was going on tour to all these screaming and crazy girls. I knew Ross would never betray me, but I was just nervous.

I turned and looked at my mother, who just came out from the other room.

Ellen: "Are you okay, honey?"

Laura: "Yes, I'm fine mother"

She gave me a big hug and smiled happy to me.

Laura: "Now we need to enjoy the last days in New York!"

"Yes darling. I know how much you love this city!"

"Yes mom, I really love this city!"

We laughed happy to each other. I was lucky to have a mother who really loved me and cared for me. She was great.


	14. Chapter 14: Without you

**Raura Part 14**

Ross POV

Rydel: "Are you ready?"

Ross: "Have never been more ready!"

Rocky: "I have been looking forward to this in too many years!"

Ratliff: "let's get this started!"

We put our hands together.

Ross, Rydel, Rocky, Ratliff, Riker and Ryland: "Ready, set, rock!"

Riker: "let's go out and kick it!"

Rocky & Ross: "WUHU!"

We ran out on stage. I had never been more ready. Now the LOUD tour started. Our first show here tonight. It was strange to have looked forward to it so long, and now the day has finally come.

It was great to hear a lot of screaming girls when we came out. I ran to the microphone while the music for 'fallin' for you' began.

Ross: "Whats up Santa Ana?"

The crowd: "Wuhu!"

It was a great show. I loved being on stage, and all the girls were super sweet, and singing along to all the songs. I had never felt more comfortable.

The time flew, and when we came out we were all filled with the energy that we had built up to the tour.

Ryland: "You guys controlled the stage!"

Rydel: "and you were fantastic back here!"

Ross: "It was great!"

Rocky: "Now we have a lot of fantastic show for us!"

Stormie: "I am so proud of you kids!"

Rocky, Riker, Rydel, Ratliff & Ross: "Thank you!"

We ran all happy in the bus while we were singing and yelling. Everyone was in a great mood.

Laura POV

Ross' first show was just over. I was really hoping he'd enjoyed it. I was so proud of him and the rest of his wonderful family. He had certainly been crazy on stage. I decided to write to him. I had to hear what had happened, and I hadn't written to him yesterday. I would not disturb him when he practiced for the last time to the tour, yesterday.

_Hey Rossy!_

_How are you? Was it great to come on stage? Was the fans amazing?_

I sat down to read a book and I was just singing quiet for myself, while I waited for he to replied but my phone did not say a word. I yawned tired and went to bed.

I woke up tired the next morning and looked curious on my mobile. Still not an answer from him. Why? Ross usually answered within 10 seconds, and he had said he would write every night, and he could obviously not keep that promise.

The day flew by, and only in the evening I received a reply from him.

_Hey Laur_

_It was wild. Everyone was just amazing!_

I looked at his messages. Was I disappointed? Of course he is not missing me already. We had only been apart for 3 days, but he usually just always write 100 messages to me. I had to write to Raini.

_Hey Rain_

_I'm confused..._

_What happened to you, my sweet girl?_

_Ross said we should write together every day, while he was away.. Yesterday I wrote to him for the first time, and he responds first today and not a long message._

_Hey.. I just think he is excited because the LOUD tour just begun. I'm sure when their tour is really started. He will write to you all the time!_

_I hope..._

Why I just had an idea that it would not happen?

The following day there was a new Austin & Ally episode, so I enjoyed sitting and watching it and thinking about all that fun things we had done when we were recorded the episode. Next week flew by and I was back in school. I had decided Ross had to write to me, but until Saturday I didn't get a message.

_Hey Laura_

_Can you say on Wednesday that I'll maybe come a little too late?_

_Hey Ross.._

_Yeah I can do that..._

Why I didn't write more, I did not know. I was just disappointed, because he had not taken the time to write to me, and when he finally did it had nothing to do with us. Raini was also surprised by him. It was not normal for Ross to do something like that. Maybe I should ask him on Wednesday. All of a sudden, I think maybe it was not such a good idea, to have a boyfriend, who was on tour.


	15. Chapter 15: The misunderstanding

**Raura part 15**

Ross POV

I was totally stressed out today. I should went home to LA today for a photo shoot with the cast, and I wish I could just cut it off and focus on the tour. I didn't know what had been with me the last few days, but I had been so focused on my tour, and I wanted to put all my focus on the tour and nothing else, but maybe I was looking a little bit forward to see the cast.

I reached the point where we should have taken pictures, as the last one.

Calum: "What's up your rock star?"

Ross: "Hey Calum!"

Laura stood back and looked strange at me. I looked at her confuse, but she did not even say hello.

Raini: "We have to get started. They are waiting for us!"

We took a lot of pictures, and I had not the opportunity to talk to Laura. I didn't know what was wrong with her, or maybe I did, but did not dare to admit it.

We were finished for the day, and my mom said we should go in about 15 minutes.

Laura: "Ross, can we talk before you go?"

Ross: "yeah I wanna talk too you two"

It was the first time she spoke directly to me today, and now I had the chance to try to apologize for all the forgotten messages the last two weeks.

Ross: "What's up?"

Laura: "Ross ... I don't know how to say this?"

I looked at her confused. What was it she wanted to say?

Laura: "Can we just go back to being friends?"

I opened my mouth, and looked so confused at her. She didn't mean that. It couldn't be true.

Ross: "What do you mean exactly?"

Laura: "I just think things are difficult while you're on tour, and I think it would be easier that we were not together anymore. It all gets so complicated"

I was confused, and not the least hurt.

Laura: "Sorry Ross.. I really like you, but I think maybe we jumped into this a little too early"

She walked away with her shoulders down, and I was sure she was crying. Why would she break up with me, and while when I was on tour? I just thought she would ask me why I had behaved so stupidly, and then I could be allowed to apologize.

I walked slowly out to me mother, and she looked confuse at me, but I didn't say anything. I felt completely empty in the body. I didn't know why I didn't ran after her, but I was just so confused.

Laura POV

I had just broken up with the love of my life. Why? I just didn't want to get hurt, that I meant nothing to him, when he was on tour. I felt it was silly to be together, while he rock on the scene and did not feel that we should write together or talk.

Raini: "What's up Laur?"

Laura: "I broke up with him"

Raini: "What? I told you to talk to him about it, I didn't say you tow should break up!"

Laura: "I would not sound like a stupid girlfriend, so I think it made more sense if we went back to friends. I wouldn't have been sad if he had not written, if we were just friends. I would just had understood that the tour was all in his head right now, but now I also think I should have a place in the head"

Raini knew I was really sad, so she put an arm around me and tried to give me a little smile. I was just sorry to have to break up with him while he was on tour. I was a terrible person. I should had talk with him instead.

Ross POV

I was back on the bus, but I was not happy at all. I lay up in my bed and pulled the sleeping quilt over my head.

Rydel, "Ross?"

Ross: "Not now"

Rydel: "What happened today?"

Ross: "I will not talk about it"

Rydel: "I didn't gave you the opportunity to determine whether you wanted to talk about it or not"

"Laura broke up with me today"

"Whaaat?"

I could feel the tears coming. I took a deep breath.

Ross: "And the worst thing is that even though she did not say why, I know why she broke up"

Rydel: "What have you done?"

Ross: "I have forget everything about her"

"What do you mean?"

"The last thing I promised Laura was that we should write or call together every day, and I have not done it. I only focus on the tour"

"Ross.."

She put an arm around me. She was a great sister, but she didn't say that it was unfair to Laura to break up with me. The fact, that she didn't say it was not okay, showed that she understood why Laura broke up with me. I was miserable, but I had to forget it and move on. Maybe it was just not good to have a girlfriend when you were a singer.

I would not make things awkward between Laura and me, for I had promised her that we could stay as friends, if the whole boyfriend/girlfriend didn't work out. I could at least keep one of my promises. I never thought that the promise would be used for anything. We were supposed to be together, but I needed to accept her choice.

_Hey Laura.._

_I didn't say anything today, but that's okay you want to stay as friends. I will try to let it all go as friends. You don't need to answer this text. The only thing I wish is that when we meet again we are back to normal. We need to get this work as friends. – Ross_


	16. Chapter 16: Tennessee and a good sister

**Raura part 16**

Laura POV

I sat on the plane to Tennessee. I had to see Ross, for the first time since we broke up. I had a strange feeling in the stomach. On the one hand I looked forward to seeing him because I wanted to make sure he did what he promised and that we could stay as friends. It was great of him to write immediately after we broke up. It showed that he been thinking a little bit on me, but I was a little upset that he had written he wouldn't be together again, but maybe he had just lost interest in me, and seems to friends was a good thing. We could be friends. I was sure about that!

I was standing backstage, waiting to Ross to come so we could get out and take pictures with fans. When he came I just tried to smile to him.

Laura: "Hey Ross"

Ross: "Hey Laura! How are you?"

"Good. I'm busy in school. What about you? Is it still cool to be on tour?"

"It's the craziest I've ever tried!"

It surprised me how easy he was to talk to.

Ross POV

It was surprisingly easy to talk to her, but what I had imagined. Laura was the sweetest girl, and had always been easy to talk to. I just needed to give her a hug, and she hugged me again. We hugged maybe a little too long compared to we just were friends, but it was just so great to have her little body in my arms again.

?: "Are you guys ready?"

We pulled away quickly from each other, and we both blushed.

Ross: "Yes, yes!"

We went outside, where all our fans stood and waited. We really had the best fans! In all the pictures I couldn't stop notice that Laura's and my chemistry was still as powerful as before. My heart was beating whenever her hand lay over my hand. I was still in love with her, but I knew how she felt, and we need stay as friends. It was what she wanted.

We also visited a hospital and to see Laura with all the cute kids made me so happy. She was so sweet and played and was joking with them. The day went way too fast and I had to hurry back to the bus with a flying right after.

Ross: "See you next week Laura"

Laura: "I'll see Ross. It's been really nice today!"

Ross: "Yes it had been pretty fun"

I sent her a nervous smile before I had to leave. It was so strange to have been with her today. She had been fantastic as always, and after today, I missed her even more.

On Wednesday I sat and looked at twitter before our show when I saw it.

'YAY! My girl yaylauramarano got asked too prom two! We just celebrated by squealing like chipmunks. Literally. # Twinning'

Whaaat? Why? I got mad! Not only that I had lost her. Now she also got asked to prom and this new guy thought he had the right over her.

Ross: "It just can't be true!"

Rocky: "Stop screaming Ross!"

Ross: "Oops, sorry"

Rydel: "What happened?"

Ross: "Nothing"

Riker: "So you just yell for no reason?"

Ross: "Yeah that's what I did"

They all shook their head. I sighed deeply and got up and went to my bed. I laid on my bed and hit my head on the pillow.

Rydel: "Hey Ross"

Ross: "Not now Rydel"

"You know I don't leave before you answer me"

I sighed, tired of my sister. She had always been that sister who really cares but sometimes it was a little too much.

Rydel: "You are my brother, and I love you, so I worry when you behave strange, because you are always full of humor, and you are certainly not now"

Ross: "It's just because nothing goes the way I want it too"

"Hey you are on the coolest tour"

"Yeah okay"

"But it is true, that with Laura is perhaps not so good, but I thought you two had a good time in the weekend"

"Yes, we had"

"But what's wrong now?"

"She's going to prom, and with someone that's not me"

"I'm sorry to hear that Ross, but you're two are not together anymore"

"I know, but I wish we were"

"Then fight for her Ross!"

"How?"

"You put yourself down and just give up. It's not the Ross I know!"

"But she doesn't want me"

"I don't think you need to be absolutely sure in that"

Rydel put her arm around me and smiled warmly to me. She was right, as always. I was not the one who gave up, and why should I see Laura disappears when I knew she meant everything to me.


	17. Chapter 17: Prom is a big deal

**Raura part 17**

Ross POV

Rydel had given me new hope. I knew she was right and I had behaved stupidly.

On Saturday I had to go to RDMA. I had to go with Maia, and it was maybe very good, because I did not know what I would say to Laura if I should go with her. I just could not understand she took to prom with someone else.

The evening flew by and I met only quick Laura backstage. It was so ironic that we matched. She looked great as always, and my mother immediately said that she would take a picture of us because she thought it was so funny that we matched. Laura was happy and smiled glad to my mom. She was also great when I won an award, and was so happy. It was all in all a great evening.

I had to go home soon, but I had finally met Laura when we were alone. Now I had a chance to talk to her.

Laura: "Hey Ross! Congratulations with the award!"

Ross: "Thank you Laura! It was so awesome!"

"Yeah! You come so long!"

I smiled and said "But a completely different topic. I saw you were invited to prom?"

"Yes I am?"

"Are you looking forward to it?"

"Yes it's a great thing in high school! It will be a wonderful evening"

"Him you shall go with? Is it just a friend?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

She looked completely confused at me, and I looked down quickly.

Ross: "Because! Because I hope it is a friend!"

"Why do hope you that?"

"Because I don't want you to have a new boyfriend!"

"Why? Do you not want to see me happy?"

"Of course I want you to be happy?"

"But you would not want me to get a boyfriend?"

"No!"

"I don't understand you Ross?"

"You know why!"

"I can't see any reason for it!"

Her cheeks were completely red. I sighed deeply.

Ross: "I don't want you to go to prom with anyone other than me!"

Laura: "Why should I go to prom with you? We don't dating anymore?"

"It was not me who broke up!"

"It was your fault!"

Why did this become an argument? It was everything that had built up over the last few weeks. I couldn't take that she should go to prom with this boy.

She looked angrily at me with tears in her eyes. I wanted to say something but couldn't. She turned around and walked away.

Ross, "Laura! Stop"

Laura: "Why?"

"Because you know I love you!"

"But we agreed to be friends?"

"But I didn't want to stay as friends!"

"Maybe you should have thought of that before"

I looked down at the ground.

"Sorry Ross.. But I am surprised that you are saying you don't want to stay as friends"

"I am the one who says sorry! I screwed up when I went on tour and forgot our appointments! But will you please think about it Laur?"

"Maybe.. Bye Ross"

I saw her go. I took a deep breath. Now she knew it. She knew that I had never liked the fact that our relationship was just friend zone. She knew that I still loved her. I had screwed up and I could understand that she went away instead of stay.

I stroked a hand through my hair.

Maia: "Hey Ross. What are you doing out here? I thought you were going home?"

Ross: "Oh hey Maia. Yes, yes I should also go now"

"By the way, congratulations with the award! It was so cool!"

"Thank you!"

I took a deep breath. I was miserable.

Maia: "Hey is there something wrong? You look completely dead"

Ross: "Yes, a lot of things is wrong, but it's all so complicated"

"Remember you can just say it to me if something is wrong"

"Thanks Maia"

"Have you seen Laura. I would talk to her"

"Oh yes. She went that way" I pointed sad the way she walked.

"How it is going with you two?"

I sighed deeply.

Maia: "Oh that's what you're upset about Ross"

Ross: "Yes that's it.."

Maia: "Were you two together?"

"We were.."

"Did you two break up?"

"Yes, a few weeks ago"

"What? I'm really sorry to hear that Ross!"

She gave me a quick hug and sent me a gentle smile. She was really sweet Maia, and she was like a older sister to me.

Ross: "Thanks Maia!"

Stormie: "Oh there you are Ross! I've been looking for you! Are you coming with me back to the bus or are you staying here?"

Ross: "Yes, sorry mother. I coming now"

Stormie: "Well Ross! By the way, good to see you Maia"

Maia: "Also great to see you! And see you guys soon. You have to enjoy the last of your LOUD Tour"

Ross: "Yes, see you soon!"

I went quickly to my mother.

Stormie: "Are you okay Ross?"

Ross: "I'm all right, Mom. Let's come back to the tour"

My mother put an arm around me and smiled happily at me, and then she pulled me with her.


	18. Chapter 18: R5 concert

**Raura Part 18**

Laura POV

Raini: "Why did you go away? You would like to have him back, I know that"

Laura: "Because I was so surprised. He said all these things and I was so surprised"

Raini: "You been talking about him non-stop the last few weeks, and now he told you, finally, what he really felt and then you just go away"

"Sorry Rain. I know it was stupid, but I..."

Tears came to my eyes. Raini put her arm around me and smiled to me.

"Sorry Laur"

"Don't apologize Rain. I know you just want to help"

Why should I be so lucky to have amazing Raini, as my best friend? She was fantastic!

The days threw by. I missed Ross. We didn't write together, what should we write? If I weren't a chicken, I had written to him that I loved him back and I would be together again. He was everything to me but I had ruined it..

I talked with Raini every day. She was the only one who could make me smile and laugh. She was my best friend. My sister was also great, but she had not been as much a part of Ross and my relationship, as Raini, and therefore it was just easier to talk to Raini.

It was the day when R5 have their last concert, and I had not talked to Ross for almost a month. I could see how it went via twitter, but otherwise didn't know anything. Yesterday I had been to prom, but I was not able to relax. I just wish that it had been Ross.

Calum called me.

Calum: "What's up Laura? Are you coming tonight or what?"

Laura: "I don't know.."

Calum: "Come on Laura. This is your opportunity to talk with him. I know he is thinking of you!"

Laura: "Okay. I'll come"

Ross POV

Back in LA. It was great to finish our tour in our lovely city. I really struggled not to think of Laura the last few weeks. I did not know how our relationship was now. I had missed her so much and I'm hoping that now that I was at home that we could talk things out.

Rocky: "Are you looking forward to tonight?"

Ross: "It will be really cool tonight I think!"

Riker: "The coolest thing that all our friends are coming!"

I said nothing, for who will come?

It was evening and we were going on stage soon. I was really excited when I heard two familiar voices.

Calum: "Come on Laur! They are here"

Laura: "I'm on my way"

I turned around and there she was. She looked amazing and her eyes shone in the light.

Calum: "Hey guys!"

Rydel: "Yes you came!"

Laura: "Of cause"

Rydel ran and hugged them, and I just stood and looked on them.

Rydel: "I am so glad that you guys could come! It just makes the evening even more perfect!"

Laura: "Why are you so sweet Rydel? Of course we will be here to support you guys!"

I was still just staring.

Rocky: "Ross!? We must go on stage now"

I ran out on stage. I had new energy. Laura had come, and she should know that all the songs today were to her.

It was great on stage. All the fans sang along to the songs and were so cool. I kept looking up at the balcony where she stood. She looked so cute and I could see her and Calum were singing along to all the songs. She got me to give it extra cool on stage.

After the show I ran tired from the stage. It had been a great show and we could not have ended our tour in a better way. I had some amazing experiences with my family on this tour, but I was also glad that the days would become more normal again. They days after today were either quite, because after this tour we had gotten more attention. We had to write more songs, create shows in countries other than the United States and Canada, we had to spread our music to the TV and not least should I start Austin & Ally again, So perfectly a normal life I wouldn't get.

Laura, "Ross?"

I turned around and looked at her.

Laura: "I want to talk with you"

Ross: "Yeah okay. Let's go in, in this room"


	19. Chapter 19: Let it be me and you

**Raura Part 19**

Ross POV

Laura, "Rossy..'

She used my old nickname.

Laura: "I'm sorry I treated you as I did to the RDMA. I was just so surprised"

Ross: "I have said to you before, that you shouldn't apologized Laur. It is only me that has do something wrong here... I..."

Laura: "Ross I..."

Ross: "Let me finished my apologize"

She nodded her head.

Ross: "I screwed up okay. I was so busy thinking about that we were on tour. I do not understand how I could forget all about the fact that I should write to you, the first two weeks, because I know how much I missed you the last month. I can't describe how jealous I was when I saw you were going to prom with someone other than me. I would never be with someone other than you Laur, because you mean everything to me and I love you! You always make me laugh and you're perfect for me. You are the most beautiful person I know. Not only your look but also your soul. You have a heart of gold and I was so stupid"

Laura, "Rossy.. I don't know what to say.. You know I love you!"

She sent me a nervous smile. Why should things be so complicated? Why couldn't we just be together?

Laura: "and I think you should know that my prom was one of the worst days of my life. It should have been you"

I looked at her with wide eyes. I went a step forward and took her head in my hands.

"Do you remember we said forever?"

"I remember every word you said to me"

"I know I screwed up, but there's no one I'd rather be with than you"

"How am I supposed to know that it does not happen again?"

"You know I'll never do it again because I know how it is to live without your cute little kiss and your lovely smile"

"Maybe it is just best to be friends"

"But I want to be your boyfriend"

She had tears in her eyes. Suddenly spontaneously she put her arms around my neck and gave me a big hug. It felt nice and feel her little cautious arms around my neck. I smelled to her beautiful hair, and smiled.

Ross, "Laura.. Laur.. Please"

"I was just so afraid that it would go wrong if we got together, and that's what happened. Why shouldn't it happen again?"

"Because we love each other and we now know how we feel without each other"

"Ross I have to think about it"

"I understand"

She gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek and sent me a smile, and then she left the room.

I had to fight for her because I loved her. I had screwed up and I wanted to show her that she could trust me again.

She did not write to me all day on Monday, and I relaxed all day because we had been gone for a long time and now we were finally home.

We enjoyed ourselves outside and have fun with each other. I ended up in a corner of the pool, with Rydel alone.

Rydel: "How do you feel after yesterday?"

Ross: "Strange"

Rydel: "You're gonna get her back. She loves you, but she is just confused"

"Thanks sis. You're the best!"

She smiled warmly at me and gave me a quick hug.

Rydel: "You know that no matter what I'm there for you! You're my brother and I love you"

"And I love you Rydel. You're the best!"

I smiled to her. The boys came splashing toward us and began to splash water on us. I laugh happy. My family could always make me smile. It was just lovely to have a nice day, with my great family.

At night I lay in my bed and could not fall asleep. I had 100 thoughts in my head. I took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling, but I could not think of anything but her. I had to do something; because I couldn't wait to she decided if she wanted to be with me. I took a deep breath. I wanted her more than anything, so I had to do something. I had to prove that she was all I thought about. I stood up. It was time to show her how much I loved her.


	20. Chapter 20: Here comes forever girl

**Raura part 20**

Ross POV

I walked towards my closet. I took my suit out of the closet, which I never used, and pulled it on. Then I went into the bathroom and look in to the mirror.

I quietly went down the stairs, so I don't wake anybody. I took my car keys and my guitar and drove away.

After the car drive I was in front of her house. It was nearly 2 am and a cold wind hit my face. Maybe was this really stupid, but I had to try one last time.

I went on in her backyard, where I knew her room was. I crawled up on her balcony, using a tree to crawl up. Her curtains were down and I took a deep breath, and then I sat on the railing. I started playing quiet and calm on my guitar, as a few raindrops hit my hair, and slowly turned into real rain.

_I'm like that boom boz outside of your window_

_I'm that Delorean blowing past 88_

_And where we going girl won't be needing roads cause_

_This ain't no 50 first dates_

_I'm talking bout starting out as friends_

_I'm talking bout real and not pretend_

_I'm talking bout roles of a life time_

_You and I can even write the end_

The rain had ruined my hair completely, but I didn't care, because I could hear she was woken in her room, and had gotten up.

Laura POV

I went tired across the floor. This must be a dream. I pulled tired the curtains aside, and there he stood in the pouring rain.

_Here comes the movie scene_

_The one you hate, so cliche_

_That moment when we kissed_

_Bye the lake pouring rain_

_I ain't no superman but I can change your world _

_Here comes forever girl_

I tried to breathe. This was something you only saw in the movies. He sat there in the rain in a suit with a guitar in his hand and sang to me. It was incredibly.

_This ain't no remake of a Romeo story _

_Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away_

_I'll be your A-list, be the man on the moon cause_

_Me and you outta space_

I opened the door.

_I'm talking bout starting out as friends_

_I'm talking bout real and not pretend_

_I'm talking bout roles of a life time_

_You and I can even write the end_

I walked slowly towards him.

_Here comes the movie scene_

_The one you hate, so cliche_

_That moment when we kissed_

_Bye the lake pouring rain_

_I ain't no superman but I can change your world _

_Here comes forever girl_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

I now stood in front of him. Tears rolled down my cheeks. Never in my life had I seen anything so beautiful as this.

_Here comes the movie scene_

_The one you hate, so cliche_

_That moment when we kissed_

_On the balcony, pouring rain_

I leaned forward slowly. I smiled glad that he changed the song to the balcony instead of the lake.

_I ain't no superman but I can change your world _

_Here comes forever girl_

Our lips gently touched each other. I hadn't expected to be able to do this again. It was great! I loved him. He was my dream, and he had just made the most romantic scene ever.

When we stop kissing each other, I smiled warmly to him.

Laura: "Here comes forever boy"

He gave me a big hug.

Ross POV

She wanted to be with me again. I was happy and I knew now that the tears on her cheeks were happiness.

Laura: "Why do you have suit and all that on?"

"Your prom wasn't good, but then you just get a new"

"haha, but you always say to me that I can't dance"

I laughed happy "I thought about that"

I pulled her to stand on my feet and swung us around. She looked all the time directly in my eyes.

Laura: "Thank you"

"It was the least I could do"

"It's still sweet"

"Laur.. I love you and I hope you wanna be with me"

"Rossy.. I love you too! And all that you have just done for me is so beautiful!"

"Will you give us a new chance?"

She gently laid her lips against my lips again. We both got to smile in the kiss.

As we pulled away from the kiss, she smiled happily to me "Is that answer enough?"

I nodded happy my head and swung her quiet around while I silently sang 'Here comes forever girl'. We were both happy now and I loved her more than I had ever done. I would never let her go again! We were perfect together. She was my everything. She was the one I would be with the rest of my life. My soulmate. My girl. Forever.

Hey guys.. This was the last chapter in this story. Maybe I will do another story. Like a continuation to this story. Do you guys think I should do that? I really hope you guys like the fanfic.


End file.
